Child's Play
by ohmyloki
Summary: "Cap, seriously, loosen up a bit," Darcy hissed.


**Prompt: Darcy/Steve undercover assignment. Unbeta'd.**

"Cap, seriously, loosen up a bit," Darcy hissed.

"Don't call me Cap here, Darcy."

"My point still stands, _Steve_. People are going to be suspicious if you keep _acting suspicious!"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've just never—this isn't my idea of a fun night, that's all."

"Thanks, man. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"Darcy," Steve sighed, "you know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me. I only spent all day being accosted by Pepper's hair and make-up team, sewn into a skin tight dress that probably costs more than my life is worth, so you could at least act like you're having a decent time. I'm pretty sure that's the entire point of us being here."

"You look gorgeous," Steve said. And she truly did. While any other day Darcy was a beautiful dame—_lady_, Steve corrected himself—and he found it hard not to look at her a little too long, tonight Darcy looked positively striking. She was wearing a sinful strapless floor-length red dress that hugged all of her curves in a nearly obscene way. Steve was having a hard time keeping his eyes at an appropriate level, a fact that nearly made him blush every time he caught his gaze trailing slightly. Her hair was done in soft waves, parted in the middle. It seemed almost innocent in a way, a stark contrast to the dress and the red lips she had to match.

"But," Darcy continued for him.

"But you are a civilian and this is a reconnaissance mission. You shouldn't be here." His tone was apologetic but it still made Darcy bristle. She took a sip of the champagne she had snagged off a passing silver tray before continuing.

"I'm not helpless, Steve."

"I didn't say you were, Darcy," he said softly.

"I know how to take care of myself."

"I know. I've seen you take down Thor when he tries to sneak off with the last of your cereal."

"I'm also nearly done with my SHIELD training. I could be an agent in a month, two tops."

"I know."

She knew that her civilian classification couldn't be the entire problem. The only reason they were there was to scope the place out, get a feel for the environment and see if they could overhear anything of use. Even if something were to go wrong, at most they would be facing a couple of armed guards,_maybe_. There was a reason Steve was the only one who accepted the mission, everyone else just found it too boring. Darcy was just excited about the all-expenses paid trip to France and the opportunity to play dress-up and attend a ball with a handsome prince.

Okay, so she knew it wasn't _technically _a ball, it was some kind of gala for some extremely important people and she wasn't there with a prince but he was certainly handsome in his well-fitted black tux and he did come with a title, even if it was only Captain. She was also here on a job, she knew, but Disney movies had given her certain expectations as a child and she was going to see them through one way or another.

"Seriously, what's the problem here? As far as missions go, this is child's play."

Steve shifted on his feet, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"I, uh, don't know how to dance," he said quietly, watching as a couple a few feet from them spun about in a lazy circle. Darcy snorted into her drink but recovered quickly. He gave her a baleful look that she found more adorable than warning.

"I find that hard to believe," she said honestly.

"It's true. No one really gave me a second look Before," Darcy could practically here the capital 'B' in the word, "and After there really wasn't much of an opportunity. War time, you know? And then…"

"And then," Darcy said, understanding what he meant. They stood in silence for a moment longer before she spoke up again. "You know, I don't think I ever learned how to dance, either. Not proper dancing, that is. I can sway with the best of them, though." Steve smiled a little.

The song playing faded out, a new one starting in its place. It was slow and sweet. Darcy turned around and set her half-empty champagne flute on the table before she turned back to face Steve. "Well, there may not have been time for you Then," she said with a grin, "but I think we've found out all we're going to for the night. Looks like we have more than enough time Now."

Steve still looked uncomfortable and a little lost so she took his hand in hers and pulled. "Come on, Steve. We might end up looking like idiots but at least we'll look like idiots together," she said.

She saw the soft smile cross his lips just before she tugged him into the crowd.


End file.
